traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
Derek Stiles
:"I will save this patient!" Dr. Derek Stiles' '(1992-?) is a surgeon, gifted with the Healing Touch.'' Derek finished his residency and worked in Hope Hospital in Angeles Bay but transferred to Caduceus USA shortly after saving Linda Reid from Kyriaki. Background Derek grew up in Northridge, a suburb just outside Angeles Bay. He decided to become a surgeon after losing his father to an incurable disease. After completing his residency at the beginning of Under the Knife/Second Opinion, he was eager to start operating as a full time surgeon. While he was, at first, slightly irresponsible, he eventually pulled his act together in order to save a car accident victim while no other doctors were available. Derek soon was discovered to possess the Healing Touch. While Robert Hoffman discouraged him from using it, Derek practises until he can invoke it at will. It is helpful to note that his form of this skill is linked to Asclepius, the Greek god of medicine. He would tense his index finger and imagine a star, then focus on it to gain an augmented state of concentration. After a successful operation, Derek was noted for his abilities and was offered a job at Caduceus USA. Initially preferring to continue work at Hope Hospital, he eventually understood the threat of GUILT and joined Caduceus, eventually working to become the man to end the threat of GUILT. Trauma Team Derek makes a few cameos in Trauma Team, though his face never seen. He is the one who has diagnosed Naomi Kimishima with the genetic disease she was afflicted with, and gave instructions, via phone call, to CR-S01 on how to treat Twisted Rosalia when Naomi became infected with it. Under the Knife 2 Ever since ending the threat posed by GUILT three years ago, Derek has become a world-renowned surgeon. He is dedicated to his employer, Caduceus, and his job: saving patients. During surgery he is calm and collected- not one to crack under pressure. However, during this title he had problems with being overconfident and taking pride in his Healing Touch. After relying on it in a certain operation and failing, he realized how conceited he had been. Trauma Center: New Blood Derek and Angie both appear in Chapter 7-4 of New Blood as representatives of Caduceus Japan, providing information on Stigma. Additionally, they are seen in the side operation, Challenge 4. In it, he tests Markus and Valerie using a simulation made by Caduceus's research director (assumed to be Victor) that contains Cheir and Soma, as well as some of the original GUILT, namely Immature Kyriaki, Mature Kyriaki, Deftera, and Immature Savato. Personality Derek is a hard working surgeon willing to do anything for his patients, although he wasn't always this way. In Under the Knife/Second Opinion, Derek shows a lack of focus and attention which almost caused one of his patients to die. Following the incident, Angie yells at him and questions him becoming a doctor, so he believes he is useless as one. While off duty, he hears about a car crash and realizes that nobody at Hope Hospital would be able to save the victims in time. Following a single-handed rescue operation, Derek becomes more confident. Throughout the series, it is hinted that Derek has a severe problem with solving puzzles. It has also been seen that Derek is a bit of a flirt when it comes to older women, to the point where he's been called "very smooth". Unfortunately, when he is caught off guard and asked about who he truly loves, he becomes embarrassed and shy. There is an implied relationship between him and Angie Thompson. At the end of Under the Knife 2, the relationship between Angie and Derek seems to be stronger, but they remain good friends and there is no direct proof of a real relationship between them. Quotes "I won't let you take Dr. Hoffman!" - Trauma Center: Second Opinion Vulnerability "I won't let you die!" Operation Diagnose quote "I won't let Professor Blackwell die!" Death Awaits All Trivia * Derek's initials are DS, showing he was named for the first system his game appeared on. He does appear in Second Opinion and New Blood respectively, but Second Opinion is a remake of Under the Knife for the Wii, and he appeared in ''Trauma Team'' as a cameo. ** Derek's last name 'Stiles' may also come from stylus, used to use the touch screen on the DS. ** With this being true, Derek's first name may come from 'direct'. *Derek is the first playable surgeon that the player has the opportunity to operate on. *Derek is one of two patients that becomes infected with two types of GUILT at the same time, Paraskevi and Kyriaki. **The other patient is found in Second Opinion's Z-5, Sayonara, infected with Blue Savato and Kyriaki. * Derek is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. *Derek appeared in Trauma Team in his own office, yet only showing his back. His old friend, Gabriel Cunningham, consulted him about the mutated Rosalia Virus colony inside Naomi Kimishima's heart, and he advised CR-S01 on how to remove the colony. *A poster with Angie Thompson in a bikini can be barely seen on Derek's bulletin board in his apartment. Gallery Image:DUTK.JPG|''Under the Knife Image:DH.JPG|''Hope Hospital Image:Derekstiles.jpg|''Second Opinion Image:DerekUTK2.png|''Under the Knife 2 Image:DNB.JPG|''New Blood RK2P01-8.png|Trauma Center: New Blood DTT.PNG|Trauma Team Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Doctors Category:Playable Doctors Category:Patients Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion